


Vanilla Crescents

by JustRosey



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Christmas baking sesh, F/F, Rose can’t form cookies for good, but we need xmas roisa people so..., this is short and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRosey/pseuds/JustRosey
Summary: Rose and Luisa bake vanilla crescents (I shall spare y’all with the original Austrian name), and Rose is not doing a very good job.I wrote this because I miss all the christmassy Roisa fluff especially this year... *sings a sad version of jingle bells*And because I should be looking for cookie recipes rn.





	Vanilla Crescents

No Rose!”

Luisa was honestly losing faith in Rose being able to use her hands for anything needing skill and patience outside of the bedroom or her studio.

“That’s an L and not how we want our vanilla crescent cookies to look like!”

Rose gives her a look and grabs some more dough. She did have fun doing this actually; before Luisa had started to criticise her work. Usually, she didn’t have a problem admitting she was useless when it came to cooking or baking anything, but this was coming a little too close to sculpting, aka art, and therefore Rose is not up for critique.  
She puts the next L-shaped, weird dough sausage onto the baking tray, and Luisa growls.

She reaches for Rose misshaped attempts and kneads them into a ball of dough again.  
“Hey!” Rose protests. “It’s not like yours look that much better?”  
“Mine are at least half as fat and don’t have a square angle in them,” Luisa grins and rolls a perfect crescent.  
“That doesn’t look any better than mine,” Rose insists and grabs some (read as “way too much”) dough again.  
She looks back and forth between Luisa’s last crescent and her current attempt, before destroying it again quickly, kneading the dough some more.  
“Didn’t work out first try?” Luisa teases, placing two more crescents onto the baking tray.  
“It just needs some more kneading,” the redhead explains, now comparing her work to the picture in the cook book.  
“Aha,” Luisa grins.

“Ha! See, that looks just like the one in your book!” Rose triumphs, presenting Luisa her work.  
“Wow, yeah! And it’s also about three times bigger than the others,” Luisa mocks her, and Rose glances at Luisa’s already half filled tray.  
“Then do them yourself, if mine aren’t good enough for you,” Rose grumbles and turns to the sink to wash her hands.  
“Stay here, don’t be a grinch,” Luisa smiles at her, but Rose turns to actually leave.  
“Noooo!” Luisa whines and starts after her, grabbing her arm, forgetting she’s got dough everywhere on her hands.  
“Lu…” Rose starts, but Luisa soon interrupts her. “That’s like my favourite-“  
“Your favourite sweater. Sorry…. It’ll come out in the wash, you’ll see!”  
Rose doesn’t look too angry, but there’s a concerning sparkle in her icy blue orbs.  
Before Luisa can even comprehend, she’s surrounded by a cloud of flour.  
“That’s for shaming my beautiful crescents!” Rose chuckles from somewhere outside the cloud.  
“Roooose!” Luisa screams, and breathes in a mouthful of flour, starting to cough.

She feels Rose’s soft, cashmere sweater against her cheek a moment later, and snuggles into her chest. “Not nice….” she mumbles and coughs a few more times to underline that.

Rose seems to be reconciled with her and the christmas cookies again after that because she stays in the kitchen, watching Luisa form some more, taking up small bits of dough from the only very slowly shrinking ball on the plate.  
“Can’t we just make small vanilla balls out of them and bake them already?” she asks, picking at the dough and shoving some of it into her mouth.  
Luisa slaps her hand away when she reaches for it again.  
“Nope, I want to do it the right way. And stop eating raw dough!”  
Rose reaches for one of Luisa’s nicely shaped crescents and de-forms it to look like a moustache.  
“Stop eating the raw dough!” she repeats in a twangy voice, and Luisa laughs before leaning over and smooching on that vanilla moustache mouth.

Rose does leave the kitchen a few minutes later after all, claiming she’ll be back after the cookies have been baked and help decorate them then. She also ignores Luisa yelling after her, that the only decoration that there’s going to be, will be powdered sugar on top.

-

Roughly an hour later, Rose stalks back into the kitchen, lured downstairs from the amazing, warm, velvety, vanilla scent spreading throughout the whole house.  
“Are they done?” she asks, scratching her cheek and leaving a red paint stain behind. “Smells really good even up in my studio.”  
“They’re ready to be tested,” Luisa winks, and grabs a wet cloth to attack her love’s cheek first.

“There you go!” Luisa chirps, breaking a vanilla crescent almost as big as her palm in the middle and hands Rose one half.  
“You baked my giant crescent too?” Rose grins and takes a first bite.  
“I did. I thought it’d make a nice dinner replacement.”  
Rose shoots her a look again, but the still warm cookie simply tastes too good to be mad at it.  
After she’s done with her half, she draws Luisa closer, placing sugary kisses on her cheek and neck and chest….  
“What are you doing?” Luisa asks in a hoarse voice.  
“Mmh, so this was dinner for tonight, yeah?” Rose purrs beside Luisa’s ear. “I gotta admit, I’m still hungry, and I know just what I’m hungry for.”  
She picks Luisa up, arms curling around her, and carries her to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> So you could leave me some christmassy kudos and comments here, or you could write some roisa christmas fluff yourself and help me get in the mood? ^^
> 
> Naaaah, never mind! Hope you enjoyed...? I don’t remember what I just wrote, and I did not re-read it ... looooool I need eggnog.


End file.
